Magic (B.o.B song)
Lyrics Hi, my name is Bob, and I approve this message... - Rivers Cuomo: I got the magic in me Every time I touch that track it turns into gold Everybody knows I got the magic in me When I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me Now everybody wants a blast of magic Magic, magic, magic (scratch: M M) Magic, magic, magic (scratch: M M M) Magic, magic, magic Ah ooooooo I got the magic in me 1: The trick that I'll attempt will blow your mind Pick a verse, any verse I'll hypnotize you with every line I'll need a volunteer how about you with the eyes Come on down to the front, sit right here and don't be shy I'll have you time traveling, have your mind babbling People trying to inherit the skills so they asking me Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes in I see Mind Freak like what's up man what's happening So come one, come all and see the show tonight Prepared to be astounded no ghosts or poltergeists You know I'm no Pinocchio and never told a lie So call me mister magic man I float on cloud 9 - Rivers Cuomo: I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby) Every time I touch that track in turns into gold (yes, it turns to gold) Everybody knows I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby) When I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me (they be snappin', baby) Now everybody wants a blast of magic Magic, magic, magic (scratch: M M) Magic, magic, magic (scratch: M M M) Magic, magic, magic Ah oooooooo I got the magic in me 2: Well take a journey into my mind You'll see why it's venom I rhyme Stay on the road so I call my mama when I got time I hit the stage go insane and jump into that crowd See, see when I rhyme flow on the beat like pidda-da-da See I deceive ya with my intergalactic ether I sing just like Aretha, so respect me like I'm Caesar I kick it like Adidas, blowing sticky like adhesive Be cautious 'cause what I be on will leave you with amnesia I break all the rules like Evel Knievel It's a spectacular show cause my heart pumps diesel So whatever you saying it don't entertain my ego I do this every day Hocus Pocus here's my steelo - Rivers Cuomo: I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby) Every time I touch that track in turns into gold (yes, it turns to gold) Everybody knows I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby) When I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me (they be snappin', baby) Now everybody wants a blast of magic Magic, magic, magic (scratch: M M) Magic, magic, magic (scratch: M M M) Magic, magic, magic Ah oooooooo I got the magic in me